


Loving Who's Behind The Mask

by LordCheezIt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kiribaku is endgame, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kwamis - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Some Humor, minor izuocha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCheezIt/pseuds/LordCheezIt
Summary: Two tenth grade boys, Eijirou Kirishima and Katsuki Bakugou, find themselves fighting nearly everyday against a masked Tomura Shigaraki too cowardly to fight face-to-face, so instead he sends an akumatized citizen of Japan to do his bidding.
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina/Kaminari Denki, Ashido Mina/Sero Hanta (Past), Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kirishima Eijirou/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Loving Who's Behind The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo my first chapter is finally done!

Life was never truly normal. To be honest, how could it be when new problems and surprises arose everyday? In Japan of the year 2015, there was never a shortage of new stories to tell on the local broadcasting.

Yet, even in the most chaotic of places, there is an order. A routine, a sequence of actions that is repeated, enabling the minds of citizens to wander while their bodies move on autopilot. For the longest time, most were not genuinely present in the moment. 

This habitual string of experiences, however, was interrupted one fateful day in the beginning of September that year. An unforseen interference that forever changed the lives and destinies of many individuals. 

~

Today was the first day of school in the tenth grade and 15-year-old Eijirou Kirishima was already running late. He had slept ten minutes past his alarm and nearly tripped over his own feet running out his bedroom door. Class started at exactly 8:15am, and it was nearly 8 O'clock. He spent a few minutes rushing to throw on his school uniform, not even bothering to fix his messy black hair. 

He grabbed a few notebooks and shoved them into his backpack that had his favorite fictional superhero, Crimson Riot, plastered on the front. “I seriously hope Monoma isn’t in my class again,” the dark-haired boy mumbled to himself, pushing loose strands of his hair away from blocking his vision. He hauled his stuff out the door recalling his past experiences with the worst person to ever exist, Neito Monoma. 

Somehow, despite his prayers at the start of every single school year, Neito Monoma, the cocky and overconfident rich blonde dude, always ended up in his homeroom class since the seventh grade. Monoma deemed every individual who crossed his path inferior compared to himself. He seemed to especially disprove of anyone who was selfless or kind-hearted, making Kirishima a likely target to receive his insults. Kirishima recalled countless times where Monoma had tried to break his do-gooder spirit, but the shark-toothed boy remained unscathed. 

For now, at least. 

“ _Eijirou!_ Are you awake sweetie?” Kirishima’s mother, Nakano Kirishima, yelled up the stairs. Her violet eyes were hidden behind thick-rimmed purple glasses and long black spikes pulled taught in a bun. She was about to repeat her previous statement before her tired-looking older son dragged his feet down the wooden stairs. 

“Morning mom.” He managed a weak smile, despite his legs wanting to give out. His eyes were naturally crimson, but his lack of sleep seemed to heighten its red hue more. “Is Kota awake yet?”

“Yeah, he is getting ready for school. Your father is in the bakery preparing for opening-hours.” His mother strolled back into the kitchen where she poured some cereal in a bowl for Kirishima, laying it on the counter before she resumed washing the dishes. 

Kota was not biologically Nakano’s son, but she thought of him as her youngest child since he had lived with the Kirishima’s since he was just five years old. The young boy was actually Nakano’s niece, her sister's son. However, a terrible car accident occurred, resulting in the death of Kota’s parents. They try to not mention it often, knowing how sore of a subject it was. If someone ever slipped up, Kota would stomp off into his bedroom and wouldn't leave his room for many hours. Occasionally they could distinguish the young boy's muffled cries through the paper-thin walls of their home. Kirishima couldn't imagine how much pain Kota was in.

Kirishima shook himself out of those debilitating thoughts and placed his backpack on the floor, climbing onto a stool to eat his breakfast quickly whilst taking out his phone to check the time. At this rate, he would have to sprint all the way to school.

“Have you spoken to Ashido or Sero at all recently?” His mother broke their silence, her eyes looking up from the sink. “I miss seeing them around here, you don't seem to bring anyone else around but them.” 

Kirishima let out a sigh, setting down his spoon with a frown displayed on his lips. “Not too much. They’ve been really awkward since I’m still friends with both of them despite their breakup last month.” He remembers all the texts he got sent right after their breakup, but he tried to keep a neutral stance on their issues. The red-eyed boy hated choosing between his two good friends. Conflict of any sort caused his brain to mess up his words.

Back when the two of them started dating in April, Kirishima often saw himself third-wheeling every time they hung out as a trio. He convinced himself that his friends didn’t mean to leave him out of their conversations, but it soon became difficult for Kirishima to smile around them all the time. Their constant heart-eyes and sneaking off to kiss behind the bleachers during gym class was annoying, to put it bluntly. Yet, despite all that, Kirishima was glad the two of them were happy together. 

Now, all three of them were unhappy. 

Ashido and Sero both dealt with heartbreak very differently. Sero often became isolated and played video games 24/7 until he forgot about his feelings. The tall boy could spend up to nine hours in his room preoccupied with Mario Kart before his bladder demanded him to use the bathroom. Ashido, on the other hand, denied her feelings completely by acting as if nothing ever happened. If anyone brought up an issue that Mina had a painful past with, she would immediately steer the conversation in a new direction. She was a good actress at convincing her parents of abandoning her feelings for Sero and her total recovery from the breakup; but not Kirishima. He always saw through her facade. 

When confronted with Kirishima's knowledge of their relationship and their true feelings, both of them dismissed him. Not wanting to push them any further and risk his future with them, Kirishima left them to sort out their issues independently. So, from August until now, their friend trio was seemingly nonexistent. 

Truthfully, Kirishima hadn’t ever been through a breakup before, let alone dated anyone, let alone had a crush on someone since his crush on an upperclassman in 6th grade. However, Kirishima doesn’t like to label his extreme fascination with Crimson Riot since he was age six as an “actual crush”. He liked to remind himself and his family that Crimson Riot wasn't an actual person, so that didn't count. His obsession with manliness and strength was the last straw back when Kirishima was registering that he maybe wasn’t as straight his he thought he was. Ultimately, his gay inexperienced self seemed very out of place to be comforting his friends through their heterosexual breakup. 

“Eijirou, you have about six minutes to get to class on time, hurry up and stop staring at your food,” his mother’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts before they consumed him completely. 

“Oh _shit_.” Kirishima jumped out of the stool and heaved his backpack over his shoulder, ignoring his mother reprimanding him to not curse. “Bye mom! Tell Kota I wish him good luck in fifth grade!” 

~

“Mr. Shigaraki, I will ensure that Katsuki creates as many conflicts as possible for your akumas to retrieve the ladybug and black cat miraculous for the wish you want to make. I’m sure your family will thank you.” A feminine voice was low so nobody could hear through the space. 

“ _Good_. I’ll make as many as I need to.” A raspy voice appeared through the dark abyss of the mansions basement. 

Even the smallest of creatures shuddered at the sudden coldness of the man’s voice until he retreated into the shadows from which he came. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The more comments and notes the more likely I am to update lol :)


End file.
